


保质期

by zisnothing



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 原梗来自于糕糕老师，刹那x尼尔，演员pa
Relationships: Setsuna F.Seiei/Neil.dylandy
Kudos: 2





	保质期

1.恋爱的最后一天

天快亮了，街头没有人，只有商圈高楼外围巨大的电子屏幕持续不断散发出炫目的光线。

那是一段先行预告，荧屏里爆炸的烟雾还未散去，一身蓝白色为主的机甲就已撕破那烟雾冲出来，如虹的长剑，散落的光芒细碎地留在他身后。画面一转，几个年轻的男人围成一圈，镜头从他们背后绕过。而后，画面再切到战火中的废墟，即便是这样寂静的黑夜，似乎也能感受到那应该是充满燃烧的噼啪声、爆炸声、哭喊与尖叫的背景音，黑色短发的男人失魂落魄看着前方。

镜头随着他的目光延伸到另一个男人身上，高挑的背影，穿的是不合时宜的短袖，很干净，和周遭破烂不堪的一切格格不入，身体像半透明一样散发暗示并非现实的微弱光芒。似是感受到那充满执念的目光，男人慢慢转过身——

过去是无法改变的——

你要改变——

他的目光对上镜头，直视着，极具穿透力的。

带着我没能改变的那一份——

屏幕黑了下去，花体的标题浮现出来，而后是几位主演的名字，夹杂着相应的镜头，和各种刺激得让人肾上腺激素飙升的打斗场面，还有一闪而过俊男美女若即若离的吻，最后镜头停留在浩瀚无垠而寂寞的宇宙之中。

凌晨五点四十六分，在不远处的小区里，方才在荧屏里出现过的那个年轻男人，黑发，小麦色皮肤，五官带着时间尚未磨去的稚气，正缩在被窝中沉睡。

刹那在一个月前刚刚结束高达00第二季的补拍工作，主要是重拍部分动作戏以及多加了几段关于回忆的镜头，据说是导演看了剪出来的样品觉得不满意，临时又编上的。刹那拿的是主角的台本，整个第二部的剧情基本上都烂熟于心，后来加的几场戏虽不知播出后效果如何，但于他私心来说，非常满意。

他补拍的最后一场戏是一段梦中废墟的场景，在取景地等了几天才终于碰到浓雾的阴雨天。导演原本安排让刹那冲上去抱住尼尔，但可能是少年人的力度把握得不够好，导演喊停两次都没能满意，所以最后就把这段临时又改成隔空对望的文戏。刹那和尼尔台词功底很好，改成文戏后这条当然是一遍过了。然后再各自补拍了几个正脸的镜头，二人的拍摄工作就算正式结束。

但是短暂的两次单方面拥抱中留下的温度和热意却一直缠绕着刹那，让他入夜难寐，少见的情欲从黑夜中牵扯着他，随着他的回忆而翻涌。刹那第二天顶着黑眼圈，在庆功宴开始前拦住尼尔，告白一气呵成。虽然被告白的尼尔看起来有些许勉强，不过大概是出于兄长的恻隐之心——尼尔看着刹那从台词都说不利索的高中生一点点成长到今天这个样子，五年的时间里几乎自作主张像兄长一样关心刹那——尼尔不忍心拒绝，只能带着条件答应了。

“就先试一个月吧，”尼尔无奈地靠在房间里的小吧台旁边，不知道自己哪里做错了什么，居然让刹那产生这种念头，平时游刃有余的大哥哥备受良心谴责，躲着刹那的目光，“到时候，你就不喜欢我了。”

刹那猛地惊醒，细微的晨光从窗帘缝隙间透过来，他下意识看了看手机的时间，然后才想起今天没有工作安排。距离《机动战士高达00第二季》拍摄结束已过一个月，他和尼尔也交往了一个月，但仍然时不时会梦见当初告白的场景。

刹那在被子里翻了身，时间尚早，他却睡不着。手机背景是弹钢琴的一双手，咋一看没什么，似乎是这年头很常见的装文艺的壁纸，但只有刹那本人才知道，那是尼尔·狄兰迪的手。他缩在被子里对着手机屏幕发着呆，愣了好一会，偷偷把手机拿近亲了一口，然后又像害羞似的，迅速把屏幕按关，一个人在黑乎乎的被窝里闷了好一会才钻出来换气。

卧室不大不小，没多少东西，床头柜放着几年前的合照，相框被磨得有点掉色。相片里的刹那还一脸青涩，有点不自在地别过头，那时候他还没长高，在尼尔面前真像个小孩子，甚至当时还不明白自己心跳加速的原因。

在床上的刹那躺了一会，仍没睡着，但是这个点起床也太早了，他开始翻着手机相册。和尼尔交往的这一个月没拍几张照片，一是因为二人仅进展到牵手这一步，二是刹那怕分手之后，万一这些照片泄露出去，会对尼尔有什么不利的影响。虽说尼尔不是走爱豆路线的，这年头同性恋也不是十恶不赦的坏事，但是对于事业正在上升期的演员来说肯定算不上好事。相册里难得几张两个人凑得近的照片还是在庆功宴酒过三巡的时候拍着玩的，用近来很新潮的贴纸滤镜，二人头上冒出小角，不远处还有闯进画面做鬼脸的莱尔。

相册里还有些他从网络上找的图片，听说这是一种叫西皮粉的新型粉丝，她们喜欢把两个演员的照片合成在一起，刹那虽然不太懂这是什么爱好，但总之好看的图他出于私心会偷偷存下。有某个综艺节目中剪下来拼在一起的两个人的睡衣图，还有不怎么道德的把刹那贴到本该是女主角的位置、偷亲尼尔的脸，互相喂饭的……各种各样。有很多是他从来都没有体会过的，而且多半也没法体会到了——

今天是他们为期一个月的恋情的最后一天。

刹那把被子想象成是尼尔的身体，靠上去闭着眼睛蹭了一会，然后才从床上爬起来。

其实他和尼尔是一起睡过的，五年前拍高达00第一季的时候，有设定他们曾经同住一个宿舍，自然也有拍几场同床共枕一起生活的戏。

他和尼尔其实也有接吻过，那应该是三年前了……刹那接了一部校园偶像剧，学弟和学姐的恋爱故事，有吻戏。恰好在拍摄地遇到正在另一剧组的尼尔，二人收工回酒店房间闲聊时，尼尔怕他没什么经验、搭女孩子的吻戏会被人说占便宜，便教他借位接吻的方法。尼尔是真的把他当自己弟弟来看待的，语言说了一遍，怕刹那不懂，还身体力行再教一遍，连手应该放什么位置，哪些事情不能做，一并都教给刹那。

他这恋爱的一个月所做之事、甚至还不如没告白的时候。每一场约会刹那都小心地拿捏着氛围，他这恋爱顺序和常人不一样，先交往，恋爱期间才开始补票示爱。而且尼尔表面看着是成熟的大哥哥，其实刹那稍做点什么他都会脸红害羞。有一次在摩天轮里，可能是刹那的眼睛让尼尔害羞了，那目光很真诚，可是像会说话一样，仅仅只是多看了几秒钟，尼尔的脸颊就泛起粉红色。

尼尔这两年人气越来越高，工作一个接着一个，除了拍戏之外还有一档常驻的综艺，交往的一个月时间里，二人的约会次数屈指可数。

刹那从床上起来，指针才过七点。前一夜尼尔从外地结束工作飞回来，刹那知道他睡得晚，现在没敢发消息，生怕吵到他。手上默默翻看社交软件里二人的聊天记录，从昨天深夜的晚安一直翻到两周前的消息，尼尔不常给他发语音，多是打字交流，好不容易翻到一条，他点开一听——还是误触的。

嘈杂的背景音里是尼尔浅浅的笑声，还有一点钢琴的声音，刹那想起来了，这是他们某次约会的时候。其实也不算是严格意义上的约会，只是恰好朋友举办美展，开幕式的时候邀请了他俩……看美术展应该勉强算是约会吧。很小众的当代艺术展览，连展厅的选址都很偏僻，到场的宾客也不多，别说狗仔了，现场的那些摄像机就没有往人身上对焦过。三三两两的艺术家们要么围在一起讨论哲学，要么就在某个装置面前沉思，偶尔有一两个认出尼尔的，也只是不感兴趣地装开目光。一楼和二楼主要是大型装置，地下室是绘画类和小型装置，还有提供休息的沙发和点心酒水，以及一台助兴的钢琴。

来演奏的大学生路上堵车，暂时没到，尼尔拉着刹那去玩钢琴，刹那对乐器一窍不通，于是呆呆看着尼尔弹了段非常唬人的曲子。“我以前参演过音乐相关的电影，当时有学过一点，”尼尔一边弹一边对刹那wink，后者当然看过——刹那把尼尔参演的所有影视作品几乎都看了，但此时被撩得大脑都有点空白了，加之本身就不擅长说话，只有一双眼睛直勾勾映照着尼尔的身影。

尼尔被他这幅模样弄笑了，手指弹漏几个音，笑声从刹那耳根勾过，“嗯？刹那怎么了吗？”

短短的音频到此结束。

刹那不过瘾，又点开，放到耳边听了一遍，“学过一点……嗯？刹那怎么了吗？”

再多一点……再多一点就好了啊。心动的痒意和像是触电一样的酥麻飞快地窜起来，刹那把手机放在一旁，去洗漱换衣服。等他换好衣服重新拿起手机，才发现自己方才不小心发出去了一个空格，还不幸过了撤回的时间。他又怅怅地把手机放下。

指针甚至还没过七点一刻钟。

他不想让尼尔发现自己这么早起，搞得很像是第一次谈恋爱的小屁孩，芝麻大的事都要先精心准备、反复策划。但事实恰恰如此，他与尼尔的每一场约会，不管是他约尼尔，还是尼尔约他，刹那都会事先做足功课。去哪里吃饭，招牌菜是什么，隐藏菜单怎么点，怎么样才能营造良好约会氛围，他社交软件的小号里收藏了好几篇“恋爱中的小技巧”、“如何提高自己的吸引力”、“如何成为有魅力的男生”、“恋爱加分项和扣分项！划重点！必看！”……诸如此类的文章，虽然他也知道其实大多都是夸大其词的东西。

刹那确实是第一次恋爱的小朋友。他在情窦初开的年纪认识尼尔，惦记了很多年，他也曾疑惑过自己为什么对别人的示好都无动于衷，直到一个月前，在他心里酝酿的感情终于破土而出，刹那才后知后觉明白自己原来是在暗恋。而后又是尼尔妥协般答应与他交往，刹那当然是要竭尽全力在这一个月的时间里，珍惜这保质期短暂的恋爱，又尽可能地表现出所谓的‘魅力’，心里隐秘地期望保质期能延长。

手机的屏幕突然亮起，刹那站在几步之外，看出那应该是有谁向他发消息了。

向来不喜逃避的刹那第一次有了想视而不见的心情，他既希望是尼尔，又害怕是尼尔。这是他们恋爱的最后一天，他期冀从早上就能待在尼尔身边，但是理智却又希望尼尔能多睡一点，晚一点起床也没关系，甚至睡到下午也不要紧……他害怕看到尼尔因为缺眠而嘴唇发白的样子，可能是高达拍摄入戏太深，那林中墓地总是拉扯着他的心，再加之近年常有的心梗猝死的新闻……然而这种担心也是不能说出来的，很逾矩。以往朋友的身份他还能说让尼尔注意身体，现在这个掺了水分的男朋友身份干什么都有点指手画脚的意味。

刹那把手机拿起来，七点十五分，很少见地，尼尔居然在这个时间点醒了。

尼尔发的是一句挑不出什么毛病的早安。刹那盯着这句早安，那些杂念都压下去了，但是心跳仍然很快，或许是因为没吃早饭的缘故。

好想现在就见到尼尔。

像他在美梦中的梦见的那样，清晨醒来能转身搂着贪睡的恋人。

最后一天了啊。刹那的手指停在手机屏幕的键盘上，千言万语，藏在心中无尽的情思，倘若能倾诉万分之一也好。理智仍然占了上风，他回了早安，然后问对方今天怎么不多睡一点。

那边没有回消息，刹那拿着手机等了一会，想是尼尔可能又睡过去了，便松了一口气，按部就班开始泡咖啡吃面包饼干这些东西。这套单身公寓是他长租的，不算大，但刚好够住，而且地段合适，早些年离他高中近，后来考上大学了他就每天挤地铁上学，离机场和高铁站也近，再后来渐渐有人气了，经纪人才开始叮嘱他注意狗仔这些。好在可能是刹那的气质影响，平时戴个棒球帽，背着双肩包，往人群里一混，完全看不出是明星。

这单身公寓里除了刹那常用的那套餐具，还有一套崭新的餐具，不是配套的，看起来明显更贵一点，和刹那自己用的买速溶咖啡赠送的陶瓷马克杯完全不是一个档次。新的餐具在碗架里住了一个月，从未使用，瓷制品的高光看起来很孤单。

刹那吃完早饭，收拾完，再拿起手机时，才猛地一惊：他和尼尔的聊天对话框顶上，时不时出现‘打字中’的字样，但是等了几分钟也不见有新消息发来。

他几乎不敢相信——到这个份上了，刹那还是觉得不能奢望什么，免得与现实落差太大。他已经反复给自己打预防针：能和平分手、不被尼尔拉进黑名单里就是最大的幸运。除此之外，他想都不敢想。

也不是什么卑微的暗恋者逻辑，只是刹那换位思考，确实也很难对比自己小了八岁的追求者动心。

‘打字中’这三个字像是有生命般，不时出现，再消失，如此反复。可能是不好意思提分手的事情，刹那很善解人意，率先又打了几句话发过去，打破这尴尬的僵局。他约了他们常去的饭店，见面时间是晚上。

都最后一天了，没必要再强迫尼尔陪他玩过家家的游戏，约晚上见面的话，尼尔在白天的时间就是自由的。但他的善解人意过头了，尼尔反而主动问他是白天有安排吗。刹那不擅长撒谎，老实答了自己一整天都没有工作安排。

手机里很快出现尼尔的消息，干脆利落，问他愿不愿意去市郊的海洋馆。刹那禁不住要感叹不愧是尼尔，哪怕最后一天，也仍然尽职尽责照顾着后辈的心情。他迅速回复愿意，窃喜和自责同时冒出头，放下手机的那一刻，就忍不住把过热的脸颊埋在自己冰凉的手中。

他真的像个小屁孩一样魂不守舍地打扮自己，因为对发胶之类的不够擅长，刹那能做的也只是洗头吹干而已，再按着网络恋爱小技巧中学到的，往袖口喷一点香水，把领子最上端的纽扣松掉。他搞不来那种所谓风流随意的领结，折腾来折腾去，最后把被他弄皱的领带重新放回柜子里。刹那又把家里收拾一遍，他一边嘲笑自己期待渺茫，一边又不愿意放弃那丝希望。出门前还找出书柜里仅有的一根假玫瑰花，插在洗干净的玻璃瓶中，那瓶子还是用完调味品剩下的，好在撕了标签后看起来还挺像那么一回事的。

短暂的海洋馆之行过得飞快，他太紧张了，表面装得滴水不漏，其实心里一直绷着，直到在游客稀少的海洋馆里，尼尔主动牵起他的手，这才稍稍冷静。这小半天过得仿佛踩进时间加速的幻境里，他拼命想记住和尼尔相处的每一秒，但越是想珍惜，时间就过得越快，不容他多记下半分。好像从日上三竿到日落西沉不过是眨眼而已。

天黑的时候，他们面对面坐着饭馆小阁楼的包厢里，看着落地窗外车水马龙的繁华人世，面对着一桌色香味俱佳的西餐——但谁都没有心思和胃口去享受。

尼尔先是顾左右而言他，问了几句刹那的近况和打算，他在海洋馆的时候明明都已问过一遍，刹那这才发现原来紧张的不止自己。又沉默了几分钟，泛着银光的餐具在牛排上犹豫着，一刀也没切下去。终于，尼尔很郑重地抬起头。

要分手了吗，还是……刹那的心在胸腔里乱跳着。

“刹那——”  
“尼尔——”

二人皆是一愣，又同时开口，“你先说——”

尼尔看起来很少见地在紧张，他顿了一下，把手中刀叉放下来，“刹那先说吧。”

刹那知道尼尔心软，多半不好意思直接提分手之事，于是他主动说，“这一个月让你感到勉强了，抱歉，之后就不用再这样了，”他假装镇定看着尼尔的眼睛，“我还有点自己的愿望，希望以后还能拜托尼尔继续指导我，以朋友的身份。”刹那说完腼腆地微笑着，他还想抱抱尼尔，但是理智及时地阻止了他。

尼尔像是不忍心与他对视那样，垂下眼睛盯着已经不再滋滋作响的牛排，点了点头。刹那被他温柔地神色撩得呼吸都停止了一秒钟，理智忽然断线，嘴巴比脑子动得还快，在他反应过来之前，丢人的话就先说出来了，“我可以抱抱你吗？”

尼尔把脸侧的碎发别到耳后，有点大哥哥的姿态，“当然可以。”

刹那同手同脚走到他身边坐下，他的理智再次把贪欲压制，很礼貌而得体的拥抱，抱完又乖乖回到位置上。

尼尔不知道在犹豫些什么，刹那都快要替他把话说白了，尼尔其实只要顺着这个话头说下去就可以了，不用当那个率先提分手的坏人。他像是叹了一口气，抬头问刹那，“刹那觉得这一个月感觉怎么样？”

刹那明明是非常的开心，和尼尔恋爱的满足感充斥着他的胸腔，甜蜜而酸涨。他开口却挑着最简明扼要的说，“我觉得很好，但尼尔不愿意的话也不用勉强。”

“刹那，”尼尔像是豁出去了的样子，“我们的恋爱关系…可以再延长一个月吗？”

2.延期

“可以再延长一个月吗？”说这话的时候，尼尔的脸上微微泛着红晕，看得出他在极力克制了，但是那恼人的脸红很迅速地加深。

刹那的手偷偷在桌子下握紧了，他的眼睛只是睁大了一下，瞬间又恢复平稳，“可以，非常乐意。”

二人像是完成什么大事一样，彼此偷偷舒出一口气，然后有点心不在焉地吃完这顿饭，一顿饭吃下去都不知道是什么滋味。一直到结了账，从后门走出去，被夜晚清爽的凉风吹过，尼尔的脸红都没有消下去。刹那经过这一个月的相处，已经大概摸清楚了这脸红不是越过底线的警告，而是心动的暗示。

他主动牵住尼尔的手，“尼尔。”

后者停住脚步，为了掩饰害羞和紧张而欲盖弥彰地撩了撩头发，“嗯？”

“kiss，可以吗？”

“嗯、啊？”尼尔大概没想到刹那会提出这个，他的目光很仓皇在刹那身上停留了半秒，然后又四顾周围，这地方很适合接吻，小巷的围墙有点斑驳，但明显没有地方安排什么摄像头，四周也没有别人。他找不出拒绝刹那的借口，而且自己心里也喜欢刹那，目光终于重新停在刹那身上，“可以……”

他不太熟练地僵在原地，那双手停在半空中，不知道放什么位置合适。尼尔以前有过几次短暂的恋爱经历，此刻却表现得比刹那还更像新手。刹那温柔地搂着他的腰身，尼尔低下头，本能闭上眼睛，双手停在刹那的肩头。然后柔软的东西触碰到他的嘴唇，尼尔偷偷睁开眼睛，在与刹那对视的同时，不由得稍微张开嘴，刹那以为他是默许，于是舌头伸进来了。

尼尔被他这么一舔，身体不听使唤地发麻，僵硬双手自作主张开始搂着刹那的脖子，身体也紧紧贴过去。刹那托着他的腰肢，既温柔又有几分侵略性的，绵长的吻。亲得尼尔寡欲的身体里少见地燃起异样的火苗，在他已经忍不住发出舒服的哼哼的时候，刹那及时结束了这个吻，嘴唇分开了，身体还贴在一起。

“刹那……”

“尼尔，”刹那偏过头在他手心里蹭了蹭，“今晚我可以去你家吗？”

尼尔更没想到刹那会问这个，他平时和莱尔一起住，兄弟二人从来没有把恋爱对象带回家过，“可能不太方便……”

刹那露出失望的神情，让尼尔无端联想起猫咪委屈的样子，他赶紧解释，“我和莱尔是住在一起的……家里小……那个、不太方便啦…”

像是印证他这话一样，他的手机铃及时响起，正是莱尔。他接起来，电话那头传来有几分撒娇的声音，“哥哥怎么还不回家？”

刹那盯着他的手机，尼尔不知道刹那是在感慨他们兄弟感情这么好，还以为小孩只是希望能和他共度夜晚。尼尔支吾了几句，莱尔还当兄长只是和朋友在玩，更是撒娇般催促了几声。尼尔夹在弟弟和男朋友之间犹豫半天，终于说，“我今晚不回家了…莱尔你自己先睡吧……我明天早上再回去、嗯、对…今晚在朋友家玩。”

他挂断电话，看到刹那有点惊讶的表情，尼尔就喜欢看刹那孩子气的一面，于是他立刻扮演起大哥哥的身份，把被风吹散的头发顺到耳后，露出自己不知道的粉红色的耳尖，“我今晚去你家没问题吧？”

刹那可能是被欣喜冲晕了，少见地没有显示出沉稳的样子，有点呆呆地点了头。尼尔在他脸上轻轻捏了一下，几分得意地拿着车钥匙往停车场走去，刹那跟在他身后。

刹那的公寓不大，但麻雀虽小五脏俱全，所有日用品他都备了新的一份，除了客厅的电视机之外，房间还有投影仪。他找了张很经典的碟，他自己看过一遍，知道不会踩雷，电影里的爱情桥段恰到好处，没有让人尴尬的床戏。两个人缩在沙发上，一开始真的只是抱着看电影的心思，刹那不敢做得太过分，怕惹人厌烦。时不时借着电影情节聊几句，再摸摸小手。

只是可能昏暗的灯光容易营造浪漫的气氛，尼尔帮刹那擦去嘴边薯片屑的时候，刹那本能在他指尖亲了一口。尼尔又露出难为情的神色，除了害羞之外，大概还有几分期待，刹那主动说，“kiss……”

尼尔小幅度点点头，然后闭上眼睛等他来亲。

刹那凑上去，一回生二回熟，他把尼尔怀里的薯片抽走放到茶几上，然后搂着那段有力的腰肢，食指温柔拂过脊椎。他没亲很久就松开了，像是真的想看电影一样，二人心猿意马地又看了几分钟。尼尔的身体已经不自觉地贴着刹那的手臂，男主和女主第二次接吻的时候，尼尔轻轻喊他，“刹那…我……”

他的唇上还有方才留下的水痕，看起来非常勾人，在刹那靠近他的前一秒，尼尔已经闭上眼睛在等待了。这次刹那亲得有点不够温柔，欲火不知何时偷偷蹿出火星，在他的腹内燃烧着，尼尔一手撑着沙发，一手紧紧勾着刹那，被他充满侵略的吻亲到发出闷哼，眼睛里晃着小小的泪花。

吻停的时候尼尔的手也没有松开，他的手搂着刹那的脖颈，大半个身体都立不住似的，紧紧靠着刹那，双腿不时为什么并了起来。仅是停了十几秒换气，尼尔就忍不住，第一次主动往刹那亲去，唇齿相交的时候才像是反应过来应该害羞，湿漉的双眼再次闭起来。

刹那平时定力很好，不常有性反应，上一次这么难以自制地勃起还是一个月前在拍摄地的时候。他尴尬地感觉自己的胯间之物正在快速变硬，甚至在他找借口去卫生间之前，就已经被尼尔闭着眼讨吻的模样撩到几乎完全硬起。这东西抵着尼尔的身体，后者颤了一下，可能感觉到了，睁开眼睛，“刹那……”尼尔的目光往下看去，看到刹那腿间鼓鼓的小帐篷，于是脸更红的，耳朵和脸颊，甚至脖子都有点红。

他的手从刹那脖颈间挪下来，很纠结地握了一下，然后又松开，居然主动摸向刹那的下腹！尼尔的手又白又有力，艺术品似的手居然要来帮刹那解决需要。刹那赶紧把他的手抓开，“我、我去一趟卫生间。”这不是他第一次在尼尔面前露出这种窘态，眼看刹那就要从沙发上站起来，尼尔却在他耳边开口说道，“我想帮你。”

刹那看他那一脸羞涩的样子，没想到尼尔会主动说要帮忙。正如刹那所猜测的那样，尼尔以往恋爱时从来不会主动提出性方面的事情，他本身性欲就很淡，早些年女孩子提出开房他还会百般推脱。于他来说，两个人搞性爱还不如一起看电影、出门玩之类的有意思。特别是解决完性性需求身上湿粘极其不舒服，他又早过了对性好奇的青春期，甚至因为太寡欲还被前任怀疑过性能力有问题。

尼尔也不知道自己为什么会主动想帮刹那，“我和刹那都是恋人了…就让我帮你吧？”他的身体贴着刹那，不等刹那再次拒绝、手指就解开刹那的皮带，拉开拉链。他把刹那的裤子脱下一点，看到那东西超乎预想的大。

“我自己来也可以。”刹那大概感受到尼尔的震惊，还以为他不愿意弄了。

但是尼尔的手已经环上他的根部，刹那听见他小小声说：“好大。”

刹那长了一张过于有欺骗性的脸，人畜无害，某些角度看还有点稚气，加之二人身高差，尼尔预想中应该比这小两号才对……这么大…他的手指擦去顶端溢出的液体，在柱身上又摸了一把，不知道是不是错觉，好像又变大了……这么大怎么进得来……

——不对。尼尔立刻被这个念头吓到，我在想什么，他立刻在心里谴责自己。然后又开始反省怎么能有这么淫荡的念头，同时还有一点点挣扎的理智提醒他也是男人，尼尔顺着那点理智想了想如果是自己对刹那——罪恶感立刻推翻了这点理智。他再次深刻谴责自己，并且意识到还是自己给刹那搞那个什么好一点。

刹那不知道尼尔在脑海里已经考虑到本垒的事情，他被喜欢的人抚摸，几乎情不自禁搂着尼尔的腰身。尼尔专注的神态，和满含羞意的双眼快要把刹那灵魂勾走了。

那双手没多少技巧，仅有的经验就是帮自己和弟弟摸过，也没有看过乱七八糟的书籍黄片，不会那些翻出花的妙招。尼尔不知道刹那这么持久，摸几下还没有射，他一边担心自己做得不够好，一边害羞地反思为什么要主动做这种事情，然后求助般地喃喃着，“刹那……”

刹那还以为他想接吻，于是凑过去仔细亲。

真是做梦都不敢妄想的快活，他亲了几下尼尔，被尼尔身上柔软的香味勾得有些迷糊起来，喘了几下，可能还在尼尔手里顶动着，总之舒服到他都有点不知道自己在干什么的时候，终于射出来了。他把脸埋在尼尔芬芳的肩头，射得一干二净，尼尔还拿手帮他接着，捧着那湿粘的白浊。

刹那下身不够争气，被心上人的气息惹得难以平静，他射完，那东西居然还只是半软。像是还想再玩的样子。刹那赶紧拿过纸巾把尼尔的手指擦干净，自己随便擦了几下，就在他准备尴尬地去卫生间冷静的时候，他发现尼尔好像也硬了。

后者正试着把上衣下摆往下拽，欲盖弥彰般，一手还挡着那处。

“我也帮你。”刹那把自己半软的东西塞回内裤里，拉链暂时拉不上，看起来还有点鼓鼓的，不过尼尔自己正困扰着，一时半会没注意到刹那的状况。

“不、不用，我没……那个…不要、”尼尔手忙脚乱，大腿紧紧夹着，就好像这东西是他努力就能控制的一样。

他太久没发泄了，平时忙着工作，回到家就抱着弟弟睡觉，偶尔想起来才勉强用手随便弄弄。尼尔甚至弄不好自己的下面，有时只能关了灯，缩在被子里，借莱尔的手帮忙。眼下他完全想不起自己上一次自慰是在什么时候，或许是两个月前？

他被刹那亲硬的，本来没有完全硬起，还有些许可以商量的余地，但是他一紧张，挣扎起来，和刹那推推搡搡之间，那东西越磨越硬，最后完全勃起了，很不舒服地被裹在裤子里。

“裤子会弄脏，还是别弄了，过一会冷静了就会消掉…”尼尔只能这样找借口。

“可是我们是恋人了，”刹那执着地看着他，“尼尔刚才说我们是恋人，对吧。”

尼尔觉得刹那和猫有诸多相似之处，特别是作出半可怜半失望的姿态的时候，会让人想要揉一揉他低垂的猫耳、啊不是、应该是头发。尼尔只能说，“是恋人啦，但……”

“可以把裤子脱掉，”刹那和他商量。

尼尔不知道是因为涨得难受，还是因为难以抵抗刹那小猫般的眼神，只好同意了。他伸手解了裤带，突然又害羞起来，“我能去角落里脱吗？”

刹那知道他脸皮薄，又希望能给尼尔带来美好的体验，当然同意，他把尼尔领到自己的卧室，还很有礼貌而且多余地关上门表示自己不会偷看。

刹那很有耐心，在客厅等了五分钟。电影快到尾声，他没心思看，耳朵全在留意卧室的动静，一开始窸窣作响，后来里面脱衣服的声音停止了，但是也没别的动静。刹那猜测他是在害羞，于是主动问，“尼尔，我可以进去吗？”

“可以……”尼尔的声音犹豫着。

刹那小心推开门，就看到尼尔背对着他，下半身一丝不挂，衣服整齐叠在脚边，双手紧紧捏着上衣的下摆，衣服被他往下扯到遮住半个屁股。

他半回过头，和刹那对视，嘴巴微张却说不出话，只好抿唇微笑。刹那都快失控了，一点理智还在告诫他不能吓到尼尔、不能做过分的事情。他快走两步，一下抱住尼尔，手抱上了，却不敢乱摸。

“……可以吗？”

尼尔快被自己羞死了，此刻那有心思想刹那问的是什么，下意识就点头答应。于是他就看到刹那规规矩矩的手往下摸，摸到自己勃起的下体上。尼尔浑身都微微发抖，因为羞涩，因为兴奋。他发现在身旁抱着自己的刹那居然全神贯注在看那物，“别、别一直盯着看啊……”尼尔咬着自己的下嘴唇，“怪不好意思的。”

刹那乖乖收回目光，抬起头，虔诚的样子，“尼尔，好、好白。”

他被刹那的话语和双手弄得身体酥麻，几乎要站不稳，“我们坐下来再…那个…”

于是刹那把他半推半按在自己的床边。这一坐，尼尔更不安了，他赤裸的屁股坐在刹那的被子上，床太软了，屁股完全陷进被子里，他正觉得自己仪态不雅的时候，刹那贴着他坐下。“白白的……”热乎乎的手一下握住他的那根，尼尔搞不懂刹那在说什么白白的，还因自己光屁股的事情羞得几近失语。

尼尔的那根比刹那的略长一点，加之刹那的手掌不大，当刹那的手从底部握住时，上面就露会出大半截。尼尔第一次被迫看别人帮自己自慰，他以前借用弟弟的手帮忙的时候，从来都是在黑灯瞎火的夜里，缩在被窝，随便弄出来了事。然而，他现在不仅可以仔细看到刹那的手如何拂过自己的茎身，还能听到刹那时不时漏出一两个赞叹的短音。房间的顶灯光线太好，照得他勃起的巨物上青筋和沟壑都十分清晰。

刹那一手在撸动尼尔的下体，一手就顺着白白的大腿，像溜冰似的滑动几下，摸完了才想起失礼。那只手猛地刹住车，刹那赶紧补救，抬起头真诚看着尼尔，“我可以摸这里吗？”

尼尔本来就处在窘迫和羞涩之中，刹那突然抬头问话，弄得他眼神都忍不住躲闪，“嗯……”

刹那像对待稀世奇珍一样对待尼尔的大腿，摸了几遍还不满足，手心完全贴上去，“尼尔的大腿好白。”被刹那摩挲过的地方微微泛着粉红色，二人的肤色差衬得尼尔更白了，这还不算什么，刹那接下来的话才更惊人，“尼尔的下面也很白。”

明明没有吧…？尼尔不知道该怎么接话，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，但是他尺寸不俗的勃起的下体和刹那的手仿佛还残留在视网膜上。是不是不应该主动提出帮刹那自慰，尼尔有点昏沉地反思自己，他不习惯绵长的快感，刹那可能是在故意捉弄他，明明几分钟就能解决的事情，怎么在刹那手里会这么久……太舒服了，以至于尼尔觉得非常不习惯。

他闭了半分钟，感受到有东西正在向他靠近，温热的鼻息喷在他领口，“尼尔，”刹那含住他的嘴唇。摸大腿的手终于离开，几秒钟后搂到尼尔的腰上。窘迫感渐渐被快感冲淡，尼尔偷偷睁开眼睛，刹那也在看他。

尼尔在刹那的眼睛中看到自己的倒影，只能看出轮廓，但猜也能猜到自己现在一定不是什么好姿态。他的理智从热乎乎的羞意中探出头，不能给刹那留下这种印象吧：好不容易的初次亲热，男朋友却像玩具一样呆坐着。于是尼尔用舌尖触碰刹那的嘴唇，小舌头对这种事情不够熟练，戳了几次才伸进刹那嘴里傻傻舔着。

他难得的主动让刹那更兴奋了，手中撸动的速度变快，放在腰上的手也无意识搂得更紧。二人在床沿边亲得难分难舍，尼尔连推开刹那的力气都没有，高潮的时候甚至他的思绪都暂停了。这比以往他体验过的自慰或是性爱都更过分，不知道刹那用了什么办法，舒服得让他好像骨头都软了，首次体验这样的快感，尼尔觉得这是异常。

‘没什么感觉’和‘公事公办’，才是尼尔理解中的正常性爱。

他射完，整个人都有点朦胧起来，再加上对陌生的巨大快感非常困惑，几乎有点恍惚，茫然地看着刹那拿纸巾清理双手和他的下身。

刹那又在他耳边说什么这样那样的东西，尼尔一个字没听进去，满脑子都在想刹那到底是用了哪种古怪的方法，怎么可能会这么舒服，实在太不合理了。他走神了小半分钟，回过神听到刹那问可以吗，尼尔下意识答应。

刹那无害而认真的神情非常具有欺骗性，得到同意后，他就慢慢把尼尔推倒在床上。后者这才反应过来，开始感到害怕了。他躺在刹那的床上，看刹那居高而下地压过来，双手不由得把床单拽得紧紧的。尼尔模糊知道男人和男人性爱是怎么回事，他怕得要命，又不愿意伤刹那的心，只好找借口，“一晚上那个太多次不好…”

出乎意料，刹那居然很听话的点点头，尼尔想象中的蹂躏并没有发生，刹那只是在他身边躺下而已。刹那伸手搂着他，很克制地没有乱摸，就连靠过来的身体也很有礼貌地倚偎着他。尼尔心底对性爱的恐惧一下消散，抬手轻轻揉着刹那的头。

他很自然转过身把刹那拥在怀里，就在这瞬间，尼尔看到床头柜上立着的相框。他先前脱衣服的时候羞得大脑都有点转不动，自然是没在意这个房间的小摆件，直到现在缓过劲了，才看清那张照片。五年前的照片居然还能留在刹那的床头，照片里，他真的像一个称职的兄长一样。

这时，被他搂在怀里的刹那稍微动了动，然后轻轻啜着尼尔的脖子，‘啵’地亲了一口。

3.留宿

尼尔被刹那拱在被子里亲了个够，小朋友趴在他身上，从脖子一直亲到胸口，留了很多湿漉漉的吻痕。他被刹那蹭得痒痒的，但好在是没有勃起了。刹那很有礼貌，亲之前都会问问这里可以亲吗，亲的时候还会有一两声赞叹。尼尔不好意思拒绝，就任由他小狗一样在自己身上亲来舔去，自己则思绪杂乱地与床头柜上的旧相片对视、和照片里五年前真心实意给刹那当哥哥的自己对视。

他本不应该让事情发展到这种地步，但事已至此，他一面后悔自己没有尽好大哥哥的职责，一面又有点无法控制的沉浸其中。走神的时候还听到一声奇怪的闷哼，尼尔愣了一下，又听到一声更媚的，这才意识到发出声音的来源居然是自己。他立刻咬住下嘴唇，一定是因为刹那亲得他太痒了，才会发出这样不伦不类的声音。

“舒服吗？”刹那问他。

尼尔不知道怎么应，虽然不算不舒服，但好像也不能算舒服，他觉得那更像是有小电流通过的感觉，酥酥麻麻的。刹那把脑袋从他怀里抬起来，“不舒服？”刹那的手指伸向他的下嘴唇，尼尔松开紧闭的双唇，手指从他自己咬出的牙印上轻抚过。刹那阻止了他想撒谎的意图，俯下身抱了抱他，然后双手从尼尔的腋下环过，把他从床上半抱着坐起。

“我好像太兴奋了，”刹那贴在尼尔的胸口，“抱歉，得意忘形了。”

尼尔看见刹那拉链没拉好的腿间似乎又鼓鼓的，他正为难该怎么办的时候，刹那主动松开了紧搂着他的双手，“尼尔先去洗澡吧？睡衣可以先穿我的……我买了一套新的，应该是你的尺码，不知道会不会合身。”

“啊、好……”尼尔稀里糊涂被他从床上牵下来，又被推进浴室里，听刹那给他介绍哪边是热水，然后让他先稍等一下。刹那转身从外面给他拿了新的睡衣浴巾和洗漱用品，小朋友寡言心细，睡衣和浴巾上都有太阳晒过的香味，尼尔在他关门的一瞬间叫住他，“刹那…！我——”

刹那回过头看他，尼尔被他一看更是心跳加速，好在成年人的应对能力很好，除了脸上薄红一直没消下，尼尔看起来游刃有余，他对着刹那微笑，“刚才，很舒服。”

这下轮到刹那害羞了，小朋友避开他的眼神，快速应了声好，就逃一般溜出去，把浴室门关上了。

尼尔这下才好一点，他刚才被刹那压着亲的时候，感觉整个身体都像是失去控制，面上也一直很烫，都快喘不上气了，明明不是第一次和别人做亲热的事情，却第一次反应如此激烈。他把上衣脱了，在盥洗室的半身镜前，看到自己泛红的脸和脖颈上的草莓印。除了羞意，更多的是难言的自责，他总是有种自己把刹那带入歧途的感觉。

是从五年前开始的吗？

刹那第一次拍戏就是高达00第一季。最初的选角是另一个当红的小生，快开拍的时候对方突然不来了，可能是因为报酬没谈好，也可能是嫌ip不够大。导演只能临时找人，试镜就在新搭好的废墟里，台词就几句，一共试了十来个，刹那是最后一个，来试镜的时候身上还穿着校服。临近中午大家都饥肠辘辘，导演已经在和副手商量到底是要2号还是14号，助理过来问今天下午的拍摄安排。现场有点闹哄哄的，无数双眼睛都在盯着最后来试镜的男孩，大多都不抱什么希望，纯属是在看戏，这样一个没有名气、从没见过的陌生面孔，怎么可能会有机会呢。

那天尼尔也在场，他注意到男孩的冷静中带有无措，就像曾经的他和莱尔。男孩打量着四周，在目光和尼尔对上的时候，尼尔忽然冒出莫名的亲近感，悄悄用手给他比了个加油。

“怎么还有一个？你赶紧开始吧。”导演转头压低声音对副手说，“那就定2号吧。”

水流打断了尼尔的回忆，热腾腾的水蒸汽充斥着淋浴间，黑色的瓷砖在水雾中有些模糊起来。这间浴室很小，淋浴间对面有一个小小的浴缸，略紧凑，但布局很细致实用，洗手池和置物架上除了几瓶洗护以外没放什么东西，整整齐齐，几乎比酒店还像酒店。

他们当时住的酒店也和这差不多。

五年前，导演大概是很欣赏刹那身上那种特有的气质，最终敲定了由刹那来演男主角。当时的刹那几乎算得上是素人，没有接受过正规的表演训练，年纪也卡在很尴尬的位置，很多16岁的同龄人都小有名气了，他才刚刚步入这个圈子。

导演把指点刹那的任务交给了尼尔他们，开头几天特地没有排刹那的戏份。刹那白天就在片场边看边学，晚上回去自己背台词琢磨，阿雷利亚和提耶利亚都有教过他，尼尔也教过。尼尔一向都对小孩子有耐心，加上刹那也很聪明，稍微点拨几句就能懂，他们也就是在那时渐渐熟识。

尼尔教他不必太拘泥于教条，也不用一直盯着镜头，要懂得收放有度……他们有几场‘同居’的戏，虽然后来正式播出的时候这部分被剪掉了，但当时尼尔和刹那都为这场戏准备了很久。刹那要演的是一个刚加入CB的新人，带有几分警惕的小孩子，对周围一切还不太信任，当洛克昂想帮他盖上被子的时候，会被他拽住手腕恶狠狠盯着——

刹那有点演不好这段，他私下已经把尼尔当作兄长看待了，那个‘恶狠狠的眼神’总是缺少些许力度。尼尔和他花了很大功夫，拿着镜子让刹那调整表情，还得教刹那学会割裂现实和剧本，不能把现实的感情带入戏中，也不能把戏里的感情带入现实。

那是刹那和尼尔的第一次合作。后来的几年里，他们一直没有合作拍戏的机会，但刹那还是会时不时给他发消息，请教各种问题，或是分享所见所闻，偶尔还会小聚一下。

三年前的夏天，他听说刹那接了一部偶像剧，离自己的拍摄地不远，尼尔趁着剧组休息的时间偷偷溜去看。晚上两个人就一起吃晚饭，然后回房间聊天，尼尔像从前那样帮刹那对戏，还顺带教刹那怎么借位接吻……可能就是那时候出问题的。

借位接吻并不难，算不上技术活，但是必须要练才能在镜头面前足够真实，尼尔刚出道的时候也有和莱尔练过。他自己纯洁，觉得兄弟之间练这个没什么，却没料到刹那会起反应。只是磨嘴角而已！不过是啜了几下，刹那却像是受到很大的刺激，躲进卫生间二十多分钟才出来。

尼尔没往那方面想，只当是刹那年轻气盛，毕竟是小朋友嘛，拍戏经验不足，完全可以谅解。临走时还忧心忡忡叮嘱在片场可不能这样，再教刹那万一起反应了该如何掩饰。尼尔替他担心了一整天，第二天晚上，发信息去问刹那拍摄顺利吗、没有再出现情况吧？得到的答案当然是非常顺利。

现在回过头一想，好像一切都早有铺垫。

他和刹那第二次合作是不久前，《机动战士高达00》第二季，本来没有尼尔的戏份，导演剪完样片不满意，临时找他，刚好尼尔那段时间的档期有空，就进组拍了一周多。他的戏份都是回忆，不多。

刹那好像也长大了，不会再晚上来敲他的房间门，问尼尔能不能帮忙对戏。尼尔为此还感到欣慰——直到庆功宴的那天早上、不、准确说是庆功宴的前一天。

那天戏拍完，他感觉刹那好像神色有异，下了戏还和刹那聊了几句，晚上也有特地发消息去关心。尼尔以为他是入戏太深，毕竟当时拍第一季的时候就有过这种征兆，但刹那只说没什么。尼尔当然不知道刹那性兴奋了一整夜，更不知道自己发去的每一条语音都成为性幻想的原材料。第二天，刹那来敲他房间门的时候把他吓了一跳。

刹那顶着很明显的黑眼圈，“尼尔。”

尼尔赶紧把他请进房间，“刹那怎么了……黑眼圈这么重，有好好休息吗？”

刹那也不坐，就靠在墙边看着他，直截了当，“我在想你。”

他差点要逃跑，但尼尔毕竟是大人，吃惊过后还得装出沉稳的样子想办法怎么打发刹那。刹那没给他反应的时间，接着说道，“我觉得我喜欢你。”

尼尔愣了一下，勉强微笑，“果然是这么回事啊……”他觉得这小孩应该只是误入歧途，还试图引导回正道上，“刹那，是喜欢男人吗？”

果然这个问题让刹那露出一丝困惑，尼尔心想他很可能是一时兴起，不知是受了哪部影视作品的刺激。刹那像是经过思考，“不，好像也不是……”刹那想了想其他的男人，甚至还想到几乎算是同一张脸的莱尔，但他只对尼尔有那种心跳加速的感觉。

尼尔不知道刹那心里想的这些，他觉得刹那肯定只是一时的错觉，“刹那有没有试过和女孩子谈恋爱呢？”

小朋友更加困惑了，摇摇头，“可是我喜欢尼尔，”那双眼睛执着地盯着尼尔，“我喜欢你。”

尼尔叹了一口气，靠在身后的小吧台上，余光瞥到放在上面的手机，助理在提醒他要准备去庆功宴了，他无可奈何，“虽然我也不是不可以和男人……但和你在一起，总有种把你带歪了的感觉……”

刹那追问道，“尼尔不喜欢我吗？”

当然不是，尼尔对刹那的喜欢，是接近于亲情意味的喜欢。他是尼尔一手带大的孩子，看着他从新人一步步成长，从稚嫩的少年长成帅气的男人，就像弟弟一样，“不是不喜欢……”他试着让刹那明白这一点，“刹那对我来说，就像是……就是……我也不会和莱尔谈恋爱，对吧？你懂了吗？”

刹那不懂，“可我不是莱尔？”

助理的电话第二次打进来，尼尔很无奈，接也不是，挂断也不是，面前的小朋友还不甘心地在等待一个答复。

尼尔说不出拒绝的话。他和刹那的关系实在太亲了，亲到他都不忍心看刹那露出失落的表情，虽然理智知道拒绝才是最好的选择，对双方都好。但是感情上叫他如何说得出口呢？他不是一个称职的好哥哥，在原则性的问题上仍然会迁就小朋友，对莱尔是这样，对刹那也是。他只能把希望寄托于自己倒霉的恋爱运气上，他不是擅长谈恋爱的人，谈过几次女朋友，基本一个月就分了，女孩子说他不适合当男朋友，操心过度，倒像个家长。

说起来，他还和刹那在综艺节目上扮演过父子，尼尔心想确实是如此，自己确实更适合当家长。

刹那还在执着地看着他。

“就先试一个月吧，”尼尔无奈地靠在房间里的小吧台旁边，不知道自己哪里做错了什么，居然让刹那产生这种念头，平时游刃有余的大哥哥备受良心谴责，躲着刹那的目光，“到时候，你就不喜欢我了。”

但事与愿违，他自己反而沦陷了。

浴室里弥漫着沐浴露的香气，尼尔从浴室里走出来，刹那给他的睡衣很合身，他穿完仔细对镜子看了看。脖子上的草莓印陌生而羞耻，尼尔洗澡时还用沐浴露多搓了几下，后来才想起这是洗不掉的，他太久没经历这些了，恋爱时的心跳感让他全无以往的游刃有余。

刹那端了两杯茶放在床头柜上，说白瓷杯的那杯是尼尔的，而后转身溜去浴室。尼尔坐到床边，闻出这是他平时习惯睡前喝的晚安茶。先前在进门的时候他就看到一整罐未开封的晚安茶，正是他惯喝的牌子，但尼尔当时紧张得不敢多想，包括玄关柜子上的玫瑰，还有这一切。刹那家中不像是常有访客的样子，他留意到厨房碗架上的崭新餐具，以及后知后觉发现尺码完全合适的拖鞋，一切好像都是特意为他准备的样子。

他端起八角形带荷叶边的白瓷杯，一口温热的茶喝下去，这才有了七分实感，或许确实是特意为他准备的。

尼尔紧张得有点晕眩，他喝完茶，坐在床边，却拿不准自己是不是可以先躺进被窝里。客厅的电视关了，外面只剩过道的小灯，他站起来去客厅溜达了一圈。茶几已经被刹那重新收拾好了，垃圾袋也换上新的，之前淫乱的痕迹全无。客厅的阳台上空空的，连盆栽都没有。他去半开放式的厨房看了看，碗架一边放的是大小不一的餐具，各种材料都有，碗口边还有点磕碰的痕迹，另一边放的是白瓷的，和刹那端给他的晚安茶是一个系列的，八角荷叶边，包金，碗身和杯身上都有花体的英文。尼尔觉得很眼熟，却一时想不起曾经在哪里见过。

他在客厅装了一圈，先前未开封的晚安茶果然已经开了封。玄关上红玫瑰很扎眼，尼尔凑近一看，才发现那是仿真的假玫瑰，而且看着很像……去年的某个品牌贺年礼盒上的装饰物。

浴室的水声很快停下，尼尔准备回到床上，目光从假玫瑰上收回来，掠过玻璃瓶的时候，才突然发现那好像是调味料的瓶子。他听浴室里刹那好像正在穿衣服，于是立刻回到卧室，装模作样地坐在床边看手机。

尼尔平时看着很靠谱，但其实在感情上没什么经验，前几次失败的恋爱经历让他对恋爱还有点误解。他当时觉得陪刹那玩过家家玩一个月，小朋友玩过就知道没意思了，可惜事与愿违，不仅刹那还喜欢他，尼尔居然也渐渐产生感情。

刹那和他约会的时候总是很克制。他本以为交往没几天就得接吻，自己还在家中对着右手的虎口做练习。但刹那并没有提这样的要求，约会的时候都只是和他牵手，最过分的也不过只是在摩天轮上和他十指相扣而已。

有好几次尼尔都以为对方会亲上来了，在美术馆弹钢琴的时候，他本意只想逗逗小朋友而已，对方却很深情地注视着他。要亲了吗？他紧张得要命，没话找话，“我以前参演过音乐相关的电影，当时有学过一点，”尼尔一边弹一边对刹那wink，紧张地保持微笑，手指弹漏几个音，“嗯？刹那怎么了吗？”但刹那没有亲上来，只是一直虔诚地看着他，仅此而已，末了，还赞叹道，“尼尔真的是全能型的哥哥……”这是粉丝们给尼尔的爱称，这称呼从刹那口中说出来不知为什么还有点让人脸红心跳的温度。

他一时不知道如何作答，那声‘哥哥’，就好像他和刹那真的是兄弟……真的在乱伦一样！尼尔慌忙地说了些什么，然后想假装看看时间，这才发现自己弹琴时还不小心误触到了手机，给刹那发了语音。

浴室的门‘咔哒’一声开了，刹那带着热气从里面出来，睡衣睡裤穿得整整齐齐，不是尼尔预想中的那种……他真怕刹那洗完澡只围一条浴巾，然后……

“尼尔，”刹那站在浴室门口问他，“今晚可以一起睡吗？”他怕尼尔不好意思拒绝，还补充道，“不习惯也没事，我可以去睡客厅，你不要勉强。”

尼尔立刻说道，“不——不会勉强，一起睡吧……好久没和刹那躺一张床上了。”他想表现得冷静一点，心脏却一个劲乱跳。

刹那不知道有没有和他一样紧张。说起来刹那好像一直都很冷静，从白天的海洋馆约会开始，身上还带有淡淡的香气，一直到晚上、到现在。白天约会的时候尼尔还以为最后一天会做点什么不一样的事情，但一想到如果真的刹那来亲他…他又觉得很害怕。他在海洋馆里心情忐忑，几次想牵起刹那的手，却都退缩了。四周的鱼静悄悄地看着这两人，有两只不知道怎么着，像秀恩爱一样在他们面前亲来亲去，尼尔终于鼓起勇气，牵起刹那的手。

那只手有力地回握着他，把尼尔的不安一扫而光。

房间里的灯关掉了，淡淡的香气弥漫在空气中没有散去，尼尔觉得今天好像做梦一样，和刹那约会，接吻，还做了那种事情，然后留在刹那家里过夜。黑暗的房间里，他总算没那么害羞了，他朝刹那的被窝贴过去，试着伸手搂住刹那，小朋友立刻蹭进他的怀抱里，“尼尔…”

“刹那，”他在黑暗中摩挲着，摸到男朋友柔软的脸，“明天有工作安排吗？”

刹那的手环在他的腰上，“没，这两天在休假，”

“那样的话…明天可以……”黑暗让两个人都更加大胆，肢体渐渐就贴在一起，尼尔在刹那的额头上留下亲吻，拉起被子，把剩下的缠绵的话语全都藏在被窝之中。

4.正中红心

哥哥最近谈恋爱了，莱尔也是上个月才发现的。尼尔某天外宿‘朋友’家之后，第二天回家的时候脖子上都是草莓印。他的兄长非常大大咧咧，到家之后就去卧室换衣服，没关门，背对着莱尔开始脱衣服——那件衣服还是莱尔从来没见过的。

“这是哥哥新买的衣服？”莱尔在他身后不远处探头探脑，“你昨天晚上去逛街啦？”

“嗯？没有，”尼尔裸着上半身在衣柜里找自己的睡衣。

突然，莱尔把卧室的灯给按开了，咋咋呼呼地叫起来，“等一下！哥哥！”他冲到兄长旁边，“你身上都是什么……？！哥哥昨天晚上是、是去做了吗？！”

尼尔被他吓了一跳，赶紧随便从衣柜里抽了一件衣服，“没有做，莱尔在想什么乱七八糟的。”他拿的是衬衫版型的睡衣，差点扣子都对错了，弟弟抱着双臂在旁边冷眼看他，尼尔终于把睡衣穿整齐，可惜领子也遮不住脖子上的吻痕，他自以为这下看不出什么，“莱尔赶紧去忙吧，你不是今晚还有活动的吗？”

“哥哥为什么谈恋爱都不和我说，”莱尔赖着不走，“弟弟也不能知道吗 ……”

尼尔还想换睡裤，刹那给他新买的牛仔裤尺码略小了，紧在身上不舒服，“我要换裤子…莱尔……待会再和你说……”

莱尔是打定主意不肯走，他哥哥只好又背过身换衣服，确实看起来没有奇怪的痕迹，但是莱尔眼尖地发现，“内裤也是哥哥新买的？”

他们兄弟俩从出道就一直是住在一起互相照顾，贴身衣物之类的为了图方便就一起买，同款不同色的那种，现在这个款明显是莱尔没见过的。哥哥沉默着不说话，以前他们谈恋爱了还会告诉彼此，是从什么时候开始，哥哥都不和他说这些了。

“我还以为哥哥这几年一直没有谈恋爱……原来是偷偷谈的吗……”

“莱尔，”尼尔穿好睡裤，非常无语转过来，做了一个投降的表情，“我才谈了一个月呢！之前……嗯…那个，交往只是帮朋友一个忙，后来……那个什么…”他不好意思说自己喜欢刹那，又觉得他们最开始约定的一个月恋爱难以解释，再说了，他也拿不准下一个月还能不能继续，支吾了半天，莱尔有点生气了。

“到底怎么回事，所以现在你和人家交往了吗？没交往就做……要对女孩子负责啊！”

尼尔也不知道自己和刹那是不是在交往，现在只是再续一个月，不知道一个月后刹那还会不会想再续……“应、应该是交往了吧。”

“哥哥到底在干什么啊！”

现在距离刹那向尼尔告白已经过了两个月多。

莱尔不知道哥哥在和谁谈恋爱，只知道哥哥最近不回家的次数越来越多。入夜，他坐在沙发上，正在拨打第二通电话，等待许久，电话那端也没有人接听，他非常无语把手机摔在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地随便按着电视遥控器，知道哥哥今晚多半也是不回家了。

与此同时，被弟弟挂念的那个人，尼尔·狄兰迪，正在刹那的家中。他和刹那再续了一个月，恋爱两个月多，应该算是渐渐进入热恋期了吧，可是除了上次互相手淫之后，再也没做过那样的事情。尼尔脸皮太薄了，他干过一次就没好意思再和刹那摸来摸去，每次刹那说想要，他都不同意。

“自己摸自己的嘛……”他躺在刹那的床上，“看看电影什么的不也很开心吗？或、或者接吻……”刹那的手摸向他的大腿内侧，就被他牢牢夹住，“不要摸那边……我还要给莱尔打电话…好不好，刹那。”

刹那虽然很想抱着尼尔蹭，但是他向来不会强迫男朋友，于是把手抽回来，乖乖躺在床上看尼尔回电话，“今天也不回家了……嗯，好，知道…好……明天一定回家、啊、那后天、后天一定！”

他挂断电话，缩回被窝里，很为难和刹那说，“明天晚上莱尔在外地有活动，后天我就要回家睡了。”

他俩现在一周起码有三天是一起睡的，尼尔想趁着两个人还没有进剧组的时候多睡一点。他来刹那家真的就只想睡，别的最多也就亲嘴和拥抱了。刹那想和他玩，于是每次都提议早点上床，尼尔却又只想接吻，kiss完也没别的事可以做，导致入睡的时间越来越早，渐渐从夜猫子变成早睡人。

刹那年轻气盛，经常早上醒来就得先去卫生间解决，尼尔也会晨勃，但是尼尔躺着放空一会就能自己消下去。

“真的不能吗？”刹那看他把手机放床头了，于是蹭进尼尔的怀里，从下往上看，“那亲一口再睡？”

尼尔就把手搭在刹那的肩膀上，接吻的时候呼吸缠绵地交缠在一起，嘴巴微张着等刹那的舌头进来玩。他亲着亲着，身体会不自觉往刹那身上蹭，动情的时候还会不小心把刹那压在身下。亲完，尼尔从刹那身上翻下来，自己有点脸红地用手背擦擦嘴唇，然后发现刹那一言难尽的样子。

“怎么了刹那……”

“不，没什么，尼尔先睡吧，”刹那掀开被子坐起来，还很细心帮尼尔掖着被角，“我去一趟卫生间。”

尼尔伸手拉住他。果然，刹那被他亲到勃起了。尼尔知道自己有五分责任，可确实是控制不住，他亲刹那的时候身体是无意识动的，不是他故意撩刹那的。

“要不……我帮你吧…”尼尔把刹那拉回身边，他觉得自己应该负责任。

两个人再次躺在床上，尼尔伸手摸他，那物很高兴往尼尔手中顶弄。尼尔不好意思看，却又不得不看，刹那的那根颜色比较深，比肤色暗两度，还泛着红，尼尔的手本来就白，摸在那上面就显得更白，有种难以言说的耻意。

他摸了好一会也没摸出来。刹那今天不知道怎么回事，太持久了……尼尔左右手都上去摸，嘴巴还得时不时让刹那亲一口，那东西虽然冒着点液体，却全无射精的意思。尼尔有点累了，“你平常都怎么弄的？有没有看、看那种片？你打开看看…不然弄不出来……”

刹那也不知道今天怎么回事，觉得也有可能是姿势问题，于是两个人又从床上坐起来，刹那拿着手机开始找平时看的小黄片。尼尔又害羞又按捺不住好奇，也凑过去看，这配乐还有点耳熟，他一下没反应过来，然后看到手机黑色的屏幕上跳出一个花体字的标题：玫瑰。尼尔心想刹那居然看的是文艺黄片，还挺厉害的……

紧接着就看到一个很眼熟的背影——逆光的背影转过身，正是尼尔。

正主一时间太吃惊了，话都说不出来。这哪里是黄片，是尼尔前几年拍的电视剧。他对着镜头笑着，身上还带着汗珠，设定是盛夏时节的爱情故事，镜头拉近，停在他很性感的嘴唇上：刹那。

尼尔懵了几秒钟之后反应过来，这应该是饭制的小视频，把其他作品的声音剪进来，不知道刹那怎么会存这种东西。刹那津津有味继续看着，这是个混剪，后面接的是高达00第一季的镜头，果然还有他请刹那喝牛奶的那段，尼尔差点用自己黏糊糊的手按暂停，好在他还算清醒，“刹那，这个，先别看了。”

“……？”刹那一脸无辜，按暂停的时候下一个画面已经出来了，是他们在综艺上扮演父子，画面暂停在刹那扑进尼尔怀里的瞬间。

“不要看这个了。”尼尔伸长手臂从床头勾了抽纸擦手，“我帮你。”他擦干净手指，把垂在耳边的头发撩起，然后把刹那引到床边坐着，自己蹲在地板上，张开嘴巴，脸颊已经是粉红色。

刹那没想到尼尔会愿意这样帮忙。

“不需要这样…”在他试图阻止的时候，尼尔就开始舔了，“不用……”

尼尔第一次口交，除了这让他感到非常害羞之外，这事比他想象的简单很多，活动累了的双手就环在刹那腰间，只要控制好呼吸就没什么问题。他先是含着舔了，咸咸的，嘴巴一直张着可能会有点累，他适应之后慢慢前后晃动着，刹那的喘息变得粗重。

“尼尔、啊……”刹那的手按在尼尔后脑勺，“慢一点、”

他还挺少听见刹那发出这种声音，说话的尾音甚至微微发颤。尼尔含着发笑，紧接着听到刹那的喘息更重，“尼尔、”

尼尔的技术其实很烂，他从来没给人口交过，也没被舔过，黄片更是没怎么看过，脑袋里关于口交仅有的知识可能是舔冰淇淋的时候被莱尔说很色。好在刹那也没有经验，尼尔就算随便含一含他都舒服死了，被心上人含着的兴奋感盖过一切，令他忽视磕磕绊绊的牙齿不小心碰到的轻微痛感。

刹那的鼓励让尼尔更加卖力，毫无章法的吸吮，舔弄，摇头晃脑。

热乎的口腔里，柔软的舌头不停在入侵物周围舔来舔去，刹那浑身的理智都要被吸走了，几乎想在尼尔的口中大肆操弄。尼尔大概觉得刹那颤抖的样子很有趣，他偷偷抬眼想看看刹那的表情——后者把这误认为勾引，差点就要射出来了。

“尼尔、我快要——别舔了、先别……”他尽力克制自己的下半身，试图把快要射精的信号传达给恋人，尼尔虽然懂了，但是嘴巴在后退的过程中还习惯性在轻吮，最后那物从他紧吸的嘴里出来，‘啵’地一声，像开红酒的声音。

刹那用手握着根部，准备自己拿纸巾接一下，尼尔一点危机感都没有，傻乎乎伸出舌头在前端的小眼舔一口——

猝不及防的刹那没握紧，精液伴随着高潮，在刹那的下腹绷紧的瞬间，全都喷溅在尼尔脸上。还有一部分射进尼尔来不及合上的嘴里，以及嘴唇上。

刹那高潮的劲持续了十几秒，想停都停不下来，痉挛之中可能还不小心碰到愣住的尼尔的嘴唇和没有收回去的舌头。尼尔后知后觉把嘴巴闭起来，刹那赶紧抽纸巾给他，“别咽下去！”

“啊？”尼尔茫然张开嘴巴，已经不小心咽下去了，他接过纸巾擦了擦嘴唇，又感觉脸上粘粘的，“我去洗一下脸……”他站起身，瞥到刹那又有抬头趋势的下体，还忍不住笑了笑，然后施施然光着脚走进浴室。

尼尔根本不知道吞精有多色情，他只知道自己是不小心吞了刹那的精子而已。到了浴室的镜子前，他才被自己这模样吓一跳，终于有点明白刹那为什么好像又有勃起的趋势。他大半张脸上都有刹那的精液，睫毛上也挂了点，鼻梁，脸颊，下巴，磨得红红的嘴唇，整个人看起来都……

难怪会有一些明星去拍那种脸上溅到牛奶的照片……他心想，怎么看起来这么色啊？

脸上的精液很麻烦，他先挽起袖子，用皮筋把头发扎起来，再拿发夹把刘海卡上去，然后对着镜子先把脸上的精液擦了，才开始洗脸。浴室外面，刹那应该冷静下来了，在敲门和他说，“尼尔，对不起，不是故意射到你脸上的。”

尼尔一边挤洗面奶一边应他，“没事，你先躺床上等我吧。”尼尔感觉自己迈出了一大步，简直可歌可泣，口交还挺简单的，至少比一边看自己的饭制剪辑视频一边给刹那打飞机要简单。他没想到那些粉丝制作的奇奇怪怪文艺小视频居然是刹那性幻想的素材，哪怕看点正常的黄片也好！但尼尔自从青春期之后再也没看过黄片，他的阅片量少得可怜，一时半会自己居然想不出正常的黄片应该是什么样。反正不是刹那看的那种。

还好他当机立断让刹那暂停，再播下去就更可怕了：他们前几年上综艺的时候在游戏里假扮父子，尼尔演的是年轻时候做错事不小心有了儿子的单身父亲，刹那扮演叛逆期小孩，他俩还装模作样吵架闹别扭，刹那还在综艺里叫他爸爸……这是能在自慰的时候看的视频吗？当然不能。

他洗完脸，擦干，重新把头发打理好。准备出去的时候却犹豫了，他和刹那是恋人关系，长此以往这样也不是办法……他还记得刹那前几天说过想要知道和心爱的人结合是什么滋味，尼尔那时候赶紧把话题转移了。虽然他自己觉得性爱还不如看电影舒服，但好像也不能让小男朋友陪着他吃素，多少也应该尝过一回滋味……

“刹那，你先睡吧，我那个，有点事情。”

“是弄到头发上了吗？”刹那有点内疚地站在门外，尼尔瞥见磨砂玻璃门上他模糊的轮廓。

其实头发上丝毫没沾到，“嗯……有一点…”尼尔骗他，然后自己脱下衣服，开始在浴缸里放温水。这浴缸比尼尔家的窄一点，长度也短一些，深度还算勉强可以。

尼尔在放满热水的浴缸里跪趴着，上半身靠在浴缸的一端。他找好姿势才感觉自己这实在是经验不足，浴缸滑得很，他一手向后摸，一手还得扒着浴缸。最尴尬的是，他发现自己进不去。

是一个手指头都进不去的那种。

尼尔青春期就和弟弟两个人出来打拼，不懂事的时候有互相了解过彼此的身体，莱尔也曾提出想摸摸哥哥的后面，但当时进了一个指节就被尼尔勒令停止。现在这么多年过去，尼尔还是记得那种异物感，不舒服，而且奇怪。

手指在穴口摸了又摸，试图用温水当润滑，可惜难以成功，他自己根本没勇气探进去。

“尼尔，你还好吗？”

按理说应该能进去的，男人和男人不都是用这个地方做爱的吗？下面也没有其他的入口了吧……

“尼尔？”刹那听里面水声也没有了，有点担心尼尔是不是在里面晕过去了。

尼尔正在专心做心理建设，指入这件事属实困难，但临阵退却也不是他的风格。就在他努力地快要插入手指的时候，浴室门被人推开了。

刹那猛吸一口冷气。

“尼尔，你这是……”

尼尔也没想到刹那会这样推门进来，他回头看刹那，才意识到自己屁股正朝着那边，于是下意识试着把腿并拢起来，但无济于事，他的脸在他说出话前就已经红了，“我自己先试试看……扩张…”

他看刹那呆呆地走过来，还解释，“那什么、我觉得也不能一直…一直逃避、我就想先试试看…如果成功的话、哎呀——”刹那的手放在他的臀部上，惊得尼尔腰都软了。慌乱间还打翻了一个入浴球，他想伸手捞，结果根本来不及，那东西入水融化得很快，水里泛着优雅的淡蓝色，某种花的香味也弥漫开。气氛更暧昧了。

“我来帮你。”刹那坐在浴缸边，他的手从尼尔的臀峰摸向谷间，摸到那个柔软的闭合的入口。尼尔现在双手都撑着，四脚着地，像一只在浴缸里的小兽，正回头看他。刹那知道自己又硬了。

“轻、轻一点哦！”尼尔的腰又往下沉了沉，半个屁股都入水了，那又白又漂亮的蜜桃臀，全无刹那推门进来时的那种踌躇满志的高扬气势。

刹那沾了点水，刚摸到穴口，尼尔就开始哼哼唧唧，刹那疑惑道，“我还没有伸进去。”

“嗯？哦、是吗、”尼尔开始找借口，“可能…这种感觉有点奇怪。”

他的屁股又往水里沉了沉，脸上已经非常红了，都这么羞涩的地步了，他还在和刹那说，没事，你弄吧。

刹那按下浑身的燥热，一手按在尼尔腰上，一手用指腹在穴口轻揉。穴口已经完全入水了，看得不真切，影影绰绰反而更加诱惑。手指慢慢揉着，一点点往里面探索。

“进来了吗？”尼尔问他。

刹那很少见他又害羞又期待又紧张的模样，还觉得很稀奇，“进去了。”半个指节而已。

“太好了，”尼尔紧绷的身体放松下来。

刹那的手指继续往里面伸去，里面的嫩肉略紧，未经人事。

尼尔没被开发过，除了一开始有些感觉，后面就几乎感觉不到什么，他不知道刹那的手指完全进去了，也不知道已经模拟着出入两回，更不知道第二根手指正在穴口打转准备进去。他自己放松下来，没事找事地哼歌，把鬓角的头发撩到耳后，时不时偷看刹那几眼。大概是温热的水泡得有点晕乎了，他突然小声说，“刹那…好帅。”

刹那面上平静，其实心跳都漏掉一拍，这瞬间，第二根手指进去了。

5.春

第二根手指进去的时候，尼尔还在顾着为自己不小心说出的心里话而害羞，大概没感觉到自己的后穴发生的情况。就算他的脸转过去了，刹那还是能看见他红红的耳朵。

刹那的第二根手指在里面，小心翼翼探索，他有上网查过那种知识，但现在他显然不想让尼尔过快抵达高潮，他甚至避开了有可能会产生快感的区域。手指在水中搅动着，探索着柔软的处女地，雾气弥漫的浴室中，一时间只剩水声。刹那不想让尼尔的初体验这么尴尬，他主动搭话，“会不会痛？”

尼尔大概感觉不到什么，但是心理作用还是让他有些微妙，“现在放了几根手指？”

第三根手指正在门口徘徊着伺机进入，刹那骗他，“才进一根而已。”

“这样……”尼尔的惧意淡了一点，“不会痛。”

第三根手指慢慢试探进去，“尼尔的皮肤好白啊，”刹那帮他转移注意力，“是不是很容易晒伤？”

“有一点……”

“我记得尼尔是不是有上过那个去海边玩的综艺…是去年还是前年来着？”刹那其实把尼尔近几年的综艺和电视剧电影都看了，他大概也觉得这说出来会让尼尔害羞，于是故意表现得好像记不清的样子。

“去年，”尼尔的兴致上来了，聊天比性爱有意思多了，他稍稍放松下来，“在海边录了一周的节目呢，一开始玩冲浪的时候没及时补防晒，背上有点晒伤。莱尔知道以后还打电话叮嘱我助理，时刻提醒补防晒……海边就是这点不好，稍不注意就会被晒伤。刹那有去海边玩过吗？”

三根手指在尼尔的穴中缓慢抽插，渐渐的，小穴不像一开始那么紧了。

“有，拍电视剧的时候去过海边取景。”刹那当时还有幸看到尼尔赤裸上身、只穿泳裤的场面，后来那具肤白匀称的肉体无数次进到他的春梦之中。

尼尔一时没有意识到刹那指的是高达00，他还努力在想是哪一部作品。说来惭愧，尼尔这几年工作特别忙，很少有哪部剧他能从头看到尾，基本上都跳着看，或者专门找某个演员的部分看。莱尔因为这事还和他吵过架，尼尔想不起来刹那说的是什么作品，“是你拍偶像剧的时候吗？还是那个……推理剧什么的…”

“是我们一起的那一次。”刹那没想到尼尔居然记不起来，五年前的事，或许是有点遥远了。刹那走神时手指不小心碰到了柔软穴肉的某一处，真的如同网络上资料所写的那样，尼尔发出绵长的鼻音，四肢都颤着，差点整个人滑入水中。刹那赶紧伸手搂住他的腰。

“刚才怎么、里面、”尼尔语无伦次，茫然地回头看他。大概是猜到了什么，尼尔一手扒着浴缸，一手向后摸……摸到了自己柔软的穴口被刹那的手指撑开，一，二……三…居然已经进入三指。

“是不是……可以…”尼尔说话声渐小，最后说的话已经完全听不到了，刹那从他的表情分辨出应该是在问做爱。

“可以了。”手指从柔软的穴口退出，刹那的睡衣袖口已经湿了，他侧过身解扣子脱衣服。尼尔从浴缸中站起来，白花花的肉体，非常晃眼，吸引着刹那的目光忍不住就看过去。他们交往这么久，他还是第一次完整地看到尼尔的胴体，水从肉体上流下，说不出的美感，白皙而有力的肌肉，或许因为泡了热水而有点粉红色。像古希腊的女神雕塑，像宣纸上的春宫画，却又更加纯洁。乳尖是淡淡的颜色，胸肌上还残留着的水痕，像乳汁。

尼尔跨出浴缸，赶紧伸手从旁边拽了浴巾裹住自己的躯体，他没想到刹那已经看呆了。他还在想上一个话题，“我们一起的那次……是…拍摄高达的时候吗？”他一边擦着身体上的水，一边掩饰自己的害羞，继续说着，“都五年前了吧？什么时候有空我们再一起去海边玩……”他抬起头，对上刹那的目光。

“好，”刹那也就只是呆了几秒，然后回过神，胡乱脱了自己的睡衣，“回床上做吧。”

得到许可之后，刹那牵着尼尔的手，带他快步走回床边。刹那其实想把尼尔直接抱走，按到床上，但又怕自己的粗暴会让尼尔留下不好的回忆，硬是忍住的冲动。他很温柔让尼尔躺下，后者身上还裹着浴巾，舍不得解开。

床头抽屉里放着买来大半个月的未开封的润滑剂，打开后淡淡的苍兰香味散发到空气里。液体有点冰，滴在尼尔皮肤上的时候，后者瑟缩了一下。刹那以为他是冷，于是自己在手心里捂热了再抹到尼尔的穴口及周围，没想到这下尼尔的反应更大了。

“嗯——”尼尔从平躺变为侧躺，蜷曲着身体，双腿大概是想合拢，不过因为刹那在他的腿间而没有成功合上。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“嗯，有点痛……”尼尔把被子拽到自己身上，潮湿的浴巾被他解开，随手推到床头柜上，他一丝不挂的身体就藏到被子里，只露出上半张脸看着刹那。

“可是我还没有进去…？”刹那再次感到困惑，他在想会不会是刚才扩张的时候不小心撕裂到了。

“啊，嗯，”但出乎意料，尼尔立刻改口，“可能是我的错觉……”

“尼尔还在痛吗？痛的话不要勉强。”

尼尔看了看他，然后把头蒙进被子里，闷闷的声音，“现在不痛，你做吧。”

白白的大长腿无处可逃，被刹那抬起一边放在肩头，手指再一次进去这个密地，方才扩张好的穴似乎又紧回去了，刹那怕他受伤，就耐着性子再扩张一遍。

尼尔在被子里无声无息的，到了快扩张完，刹那准备进去的时候，他突然又窸窣一阵，然后露出一双眼睛看着刹那，大概是听到手指与润滑液在自己下面进出时发出的水声，他愣了一下：“已经进去了吗？”

刹那告诉他，“现在还只是手指，快要可以进去了。”

尼尔又不说话了，继续用被子挡着脸。下面仅是异物感而已，和舒服完全无关，他开始想一会是不是应该假装很爽，然后叫床什么的……稍微叫两声，鼓励刹那。这毕竟是刹那第一次做爱，不能让刹那伤心。然而尼尔阅片量很低，和前女友上床也是几年前的事，他一时半会都想不起来女孩子是怎么叫床的，绞尽脑汁思考了一会，再次探出被窝。这应该不难，他是演员出身的，表演功底扎实，演个叫床应该不在话下。

刹那不知道他在想这些，就看见尼尔和他对视了一会，突然喘到，“啊、好舒服～”

刹那完全愣住，尼尔看他没反应，于是又软软地叫了一声。刹那简直想笑，恋人实在是过分可爱，“……尼尔，不用这样。”

尼尔没想到自己一下子就被戳穿了，小声说了句抱歉，又迅速埋回被子之中。他影帝级别的演技完全发挥不出，脑海中自己也编不出词，羞涩地在被子中躲了一会，然后感觉自己穴里的手指好像都退出去了。

紧接着，有什么东西好像抵着——

“等、等一下！”尼尔再次钻出被子，他看到自己的腿被刹那扛在肩头，刹那好像真的准备要进来了，他怕得差点就哭出来了。好在刹那很体贴，虽然不知道尼尔怎么了，但还是赶紧把他腿放下来，然后凑过去哄他。

刹那帮他把挡住视线的头发撩开，“尼尔不舒服的话我们就不做了。”

“不、不是……”尼尔缩在被子里，被刹那连人带被子一把抱住，“是因为……因为…”

“很痛吗？”

“不痛…………我……我害怕……”尼尔的手从被子里伸出来，紧紧搂着刹那的脖颈，“刹那…我害怕……”紧接着，他四肢都从被子里探出来了，紧紧抱着刹那……抱着的时候还能明显感觉到刹那勃起的性器。

刹那马上和他说，“那要不今天就……”

“不行！”尼尔很坚定，虽然已经怕得在哭了，“今天一定要做。”

他两条腿紧紧夹着刹那，不让刹那走，但又一直说自己很害怕。刹那继续哄他，再kiss，边亲边揉尼尔的屁股。尼尔的臀部摸起来手感特别好，可能因为平时一直有在锻炼的原因，肉是紧的，但不硬，看着充满力量的样子，摸上去却非常柔软。

尼尔没意识到自己被揉屁股的时候身体不自觉会放松，他和刹那面对面躺着，腿也勾在刹那身上，手脚并用把男朋友满满抱住，心里害怕的不安感渐渐就淡了。他还一下一下和刹那啜嘴巴，努力在做心理建设。

他的小穴已经被扩张好了，刹那一边揉着，一边趁他不注意，慢慢肏进去了。龟头大概进入，尼尔好像有点感觉到什么，但是因为刹那在揉他的臀部，他自己也不太确定的样子。

“没事的，”刹那安慰他，“已经进去了一部分，别紧张。”

“诶、”尼尔本来还觉得没什么，一听已经进去了，下意识就开始觉得痛，又开始抱着刹那哼哼唧唧。他觉得做爱肯定会痛啊，刹那的那么大……虽然长度不如尼尔，但是更粗，而且形状还是翘的……进到肚子里一定会很痛吧？他勾着刹那的脖子不肯撒手，眼泪又开始流。

刹那一开始和他交往的时候还不明白尼尔这种表情是什么意思，现在时间长了一下就懂了，大概是想要接吻。刹那身体上的反应慢了几秒，尼尔没等到kiss，身体不满地蹭了几下，小小声说，“痛……”

刹那以为他是真的痛，“要不今天不做了——”

“——不行！”尼尔咬着下嘴唇，眼巴巴看着男朋友，“……kiss。”

刹那含住他张开的嘴，然后探出舌头。尼尔喜欢深吻，亲的时候双臂会在刹那脖颈边磨蹭，一开始不知道舌头该怎么动，亲了几次到现在也熟练了，会主动缠着刹那的舌索求。接吻时闭起的眼睛，长长的睫毛扑扇着。两个人亲的时候，刹那的阳具就一点一点，渐渐完全没入尼尔的肉穴之中。

“还痛吗？”刹那问他。

“现在还好。”尼尔被亲服帖了，凭空假想的痛感自然没有了，只剩饱涨感。他伸出舌头舔过下唇，把一点唾液勾进嘴里，还给刹那提议到，“要不换个姿势？侧躺着好像有点不容易做。”

于是两个人换成传统的正入式。

尼尔又拉过被子遮住自己的上半身，他双手揣着被角，看着刹那开始挺动。尼尔还是觉得应该要表现点什么鼓励一下刹那，他等了几秒钟，然后随着刹那抽插的频率，装出粗重的呼吸声，紧接着，“啊、刹那～不、不要…”为了看上去足够真实，他还闭上眼睛试图蒙混过关。

刹那大概被他弄得又好笑又无奈，一边想俯下身亲他，一边说，“尼尔，不用这样也可以，我想让你真正感到舒服。”

大概是因为姿势变动，入侵物触碰到了某个点，在嘴唇即将碰到的那一刻，尼尔先发出了闷哼。刹那浅浅亲了他几下，起身的时候又碰到什么，尼尔这下反应够快，自己用手捂着嘴，呻吟漏出几声，眼睛睁开的时候还有泪花，他委屈得要命，没料到自己真的会发出呻吟，“这次是真的了……”

“抱歉。”刹那侧过头，尼尔的双腿被他架在肩头，他在尼尔的脚踝上亲了一口，然后不紧不慢怼着那一处磨了几下。只见尼尔整个人都舒服得哆嗦了，呻吟接连不断，腰肢扭动，像脱水的鱼那样挣扎着。

尼尔咬着唇，可呻吟是从喉间发出来的，他又屏着呼吸，憋了一会，险些把自己弄到窒息性高潮，脸上一片薄红。刹那看他得了趣，动作也就不再刻意缓慢，渐渐就快起来。

几乎欲仙欲死，尼尔这辈子第一次体验这么剧烈的快感，比刹那帮他手淫还更刺激。甚至因为过于舒服，让他有一种难受的感觉，加之刚才作死屏着呼吸，一时间几乎有种喘不上气的失控感。他的声带都不像是自己的，明明不想发出声音，却还是时不时叫出几声。声音听起来也染上几分潮湿，还有一点处女似的羞涩纯洁，以及尝到甜头的媚意。

他忍无可忍，只得自己偷偷咬着手，免得丢人的声音再跑出来。

可是他一旦忍住那些声音，这又变得更奇怪。刹那仿佛在肏一具漂亮的仿真玩偶，性爱娃娃，虽然穴里又热又湿，还很会吃，却一点声音都没有。平时在综艺里、在舞台上、在私下相处的时候，尼尔的声音那么丰富，他健谈，声线也很迷人……怎么一上床就悄无声息了。

“尼尔，”刹那喊他。

尼尔大半张脸已经钻进被子里，忽闪的眼睛含着泪回望刹那。

“叫出声音好不好？”

尼尔摇摇头，又往被子里缩几分，最后整个脑袋都埋进被子里。这被子好生可恶，把尼尔漂亮的上半身和脸蛋全都挡了，一双修长又白皙的腿没法藏进被窝，只能继续被刹那扛着肏。屁股已经被磨红了，如果翻过来看一定很像水蜜桃。

刹那把他的腿放下来，抽插暂时停了，尼尔不知道刹那想什么。他躲在被窝里，像小动物一样躲在安全的巢穴，往下看有一点光亮，堆在腰间的被子没有盖掩饰，但从这点缝隙间也看不到什么。他正想问刹那怎么了，忽然间，被子就被从下往上掀开，而后，刹那的脑袋也钻进来。

被窝的黑暗空间一下被打破，四处都透着光线，刹那又开始肏了，他看起来还很无辜的样子，“我想看看尼尔。”

“这、这有什么好看，”尼尔艰难地忍着娇喘，“平时、平时不都天天在看吗？别看……”

“不看的话就没法知道尼尔是不是舒服了，”刹那有心想让他多说一点，“尼尔，舒服吗？”

“还好。”他之前假叫床的时候还说舒服，现在却什么都不肯说。

“会不会痛？”

尼尔重新咬着下嘴唇，不肯答话了。周围的被子都被刹那撑起来，还有点像躲在小帐篷里的感觉。

刹那不甘愿只做爱，“想听尼尔的声音……”他在尼尔的身体上努力，“叫出来，好不好。”

“声音…平时都说很多了、嗯、”尼尔喘着气，又有点委屈起来，“为什么一定要、要声音呀！”他两条腿无处安放，最后只能凭直觉挂在刹那腰上，“我只答应了刹那做爱的事情……”

“可是我想听尼尔的声音，”刹那怕他在被子里闷到，于是把被子从自己身上扯开，一瞬间，明亮的光线照亮这具成年人的肉体。那种肤色的白，像绸缎，又像牛奶，像故事里公主的肤色。锁骨上还留着昨天的吻痕，再往下是乳沟，然后是乳头，像肉粉色的山峰那般，骄傲地立着。还有腹肌……以及乱晃着滴着水的勃起的那物，虽然看着很唬人，但完全是个摆设，快要被刹那肏到出汁。

“尼尔，好不好？”刹那不断诱导他，甚至用手指卡在尼尔的唇间，不让他再继续咬着下嘴唇。

“刹那……”尼尔含着他的手指，泪水在眨眼的时候滴下来，“我不知道要说什么、唔——”

这瞬间，他突然高潮。双手来不及抓紧被子，只能堪堪握住空气，整个躯体完全暴露在刹那的目光中，不受控制的高潮令他全身都在颤抖，尤其是下腹。伴随着肌肉运动，精液强有力地喷发出来，大概有一个月没自慰了，精液又浓又多。像小喷泉似的，射到半空中，滴回他自己身上，有些甚至弄到刹那身上。

有一两滴挂在奶头上，看起来还挺像那么一回事。

他在茫然而强烈的快感中几乎失去意识，好半天回过神，才发现自己不知什么时候已经在发出淫荡的叫声了，于是眼泪更加汹涌地溢了出来。

6.极乐

“刹那——”他张开嘴，声音湿得不像话，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒不停在流着。尼尔自己都没想到，他甚至还没抚慰自己的那根，就已被做到高潮了。腰腹中热得很，他发现自己出了一层薄汗，下体的位置像被电流通过那样，好像还有后遗症，随着肌肉痉挛还有一种说不来的酸涨感，尼尔闭着眼缓了一会，才有点明白这些就是快感。

他第一次体会同性做爱，第一次明白性爱似乎真的是舒服的，但羞耻心又让他觉得不敢相信。刹那握住他的手，把他紧握的手指掰开，十指相扣，另一手摸去尼尔的下体，尼尔想阻止他，但是已经没力气了。刹那帮他握住射过精的那物，撸动几下，前端的小眼又滴出几滴残留的精液。尼尔不知道是不是自己意识模糊的时候眼花，隐约看到刹那偷偷舔了一口指尖上尼尔的精液，他浑身力气都像被抽空了，半睁的眼睛茫然地注视着某一处，难以聚焦。

刹那开始亲他，大概怕尼尔呼吸不上来，他只亲嘴角，脸颊，脖子……就是不接吻。尼尔微张着嘴，喘了好一会，感觉到男朋友在自己身上又亲又舔，终于回过神了。

他是被刹那肏到清醒的，下腹强烈的快感让他叫起来，这才结束了半梦半醒的恍惚状态。

“尼尔，还好吗？”刹那其实也没想过自己会直接把恋人做到高潮，他本来计划循序渐进，快高潮的时候帮尼尔摸几下，然后两个人一起高潮。

尼尔过于敏感，可能是不常自慰做爱的缘故，浑身上下都透露着自己没有发觉的处女气息。“还好……”尼尔缓过劲了，然后感觉到刹那还在自己的身体里，硬硬的，时不时会擦过他觉得最舒服的区域。方才他一直刻意忽视下身的感觉，现在才意识到后穴的那物是有多大，稍稍搅动就能让他舒爽难耐。他朝刹那伸出手、想要被亲的那一刻，自己就已经大概明白身体在堕落了。从今往后大概是没法再说出“性爱不如看电影”这样的话了。

刹那吻着他，高潮过一次的尼尔有点慵懒，亲的时候也不太动，就等着被刹那舔。“还可以再做吗？”刹那问他，“我还没有射…”

“可以。”尼尔的手指缠着刹那的发丝，他忍不住问出自己一直不明白的问题，“刹那为什么射得那么慢……”

刹那被他问红了脸，没法再假装冷静，“我也不知道……”

尼尔这时候不如以往清醒，也没觉得问得哪里不对，他搂着刹那，双手从刹那的后脑勺摸到肩膀，脊椎，“那就快点射进来吧，刹那明天不是还要去录制新歌吗…射出来吧？一晚上做太久也不好……刹那还在长身体，对吧？”

刹那被尼尔的鼻息和双手撩得真的差点就要交代了，但他还不想结束，他还想再让尼尔舒服一次。刹那都二十一岁的人了，不知道为什么尼尔对自己的印象还停留在五年前、刹那需要长身体的阶段。

他再欺压在尼尔的身上，故意往恋人最敏感的地方顶，但又顶得不用力，控制着让尼尔觉得刚好舒服的力度。这样肏了几下，刚才还催他快点射的尼尔就又有感觉了，射过一次的阴茎勃起，再次显露出蓄势待发的样子。尼尔的阴毛和他的头发一个颜色，不浓密，比较稀疏的，加上他皮肤很白，阴毛看起来也淡淡的。

尼尔发现刹那在看自己下体，终于迟钝地有点理智，开始害羞了，伸手想挡着自己下面，“别看。”他自己勃起，还怪刹那，“都是因为刹那……不…那个…”他清醒起来连射精都不好意思说，“害得我又……什么的……”

刹那知道他只是害羞，就边亲边哄，“很快就好，真的。”他引导着尼尔自己握着玩，尼尔不常这样，自己撸了一会就不愿意了，又不想让刹那看到自己那东西涨得粉红的样子，只好继续虚掩着。

虽然做爱确实比尼尔想象的舒服，但他不喜欢这种陌生的感觉，也不喜欢自己汁液乱流的样子。他怕自己身上的精液蹭到刹那的床单，还克制着不翻身、不拿被子盖着。而且捂着自己下面的感觉也很奇怪，他感觉刹那似乎又大了一点，可自己没什么经验的小穴也拿不准这是不是错觉。

他忍了一会，在做爱的快感中，愈发羞耻起来。想忍住的呻吟一直忍不住，而且也没法再躲进被子里，只能接受刹那的目光在他身上扫来扫去。尼尔不想让刹那看到自己这样的姿态，他伸长手臂，从床头把一盒抽纸勾过来，正欲以擦身体的名字遮遮掩掩，刹那就突然按住他的手。

“我帮你。”刹那接过纸巾，先仔细帮尼尔擦了下腹、流着汁液的阳具、还有尼尔湿粘的双手，然后才开始往上，擦去乳尖上的一点精液、以及手臂上不小心蹭上的那些。尼尔手里还抓着两张纸巾，大概是想着待会用来接住自己的精液。

刹那随手把纸巾团起来，丢到地上。尼尔被他擦过的乳头开始泛红，明明刹那的动作已经很温柔了，但那两个可爱的乳尖还是显现出像被蹂躏过的样子。

尼尔也发现刹那的目光从下面移到自己的胸部上，这让他稍微不那么害羞，男人嘛，胸有什么不能看的，“刹那怎么了？”

刹那大概在斟酌着，“可不可以…亲尼尔的胸部……”

尼尔微笑起来，总算找回大哥哥的面子，“来吧，”他心想刹那真的是小孩子啊，竟然还会想吃奶！虽然看起来又帅又靠谱，但私底下其实还有小朋友的一面。他觉得男人的乳头应该没什么感觉，这东西又没有实际的功用，亲胸部估计和亲脖子差不多，大概是痒痒的。

一开始好像确实只是痒痒的，刹那用嘴唇碰了碰柔软的乳首，尼尔还伸手抚摸刹那的发旋。但突然，刹那张嘴含住了他，像吸奶一样，真的吮吸起来，还啧啧作响。尼尔笑道，“别吸了，又不会有奶水，刹那想喝奶的话我待会给你冲奶粉吧。”

刹那不放弃，吸完一边又去吸另一边，被他吸过的那个奶头就硬硬地立着，又粉又红，还残留着唾液的水痕。尼尔自己用纸巾把上面的口水擦掉，他故意开玩笑，“怎么样，刹那？有吸出奶水吗？”

刹那含着奶头，含糊不清说了什么，尼尔没听清，只是忽然间觉得刹那好像更用力在干他。尼尔一时间分辨不清是哪里传来这么多快感……应该是尻穴吧？男人的乳头怎么可能会有感觉呢？

他的手搭在刹那身上，被吸奶的感觉并不让他反感，反而生出莫名的怜爱。尼尔的兄长风度是与生俱来的，他照顾别人都成习惯了，和刹那谈恋爱的时候居然大多时候是刹那在照顾他，现在终于有机会，发挥他照顾小朋友的特长，尼尔心里渐渐生出满足感。“刹那，”他一下一下轻抚着刹那的头发，随着下身被肏得快感迭起，双腿也不自觉越张越大。

“好香……”刹那终于松开口，被他长时间含着吸的奶头有点肿了，“尼尔，香香的。”

他说的应该是入浴剂的香味，尼尔不知道怎么接话，就看着自己的奶头暴露在空气中，不一会，又被刹那含住了。刹那一边舔他，一边用手抚慰另一边寂寞的乳头。

尼尔终于后知后觉，感受到了从乳尖传来的快感。这快感在做爱感中不那么明显，但是一旦他辨别出来，却又难以忽视，是比性交还更奇怪的快感，有点说不上来，不太好形容。他感觉自己可能又要去了，因为腰肢开始蹭着床单，屁股还会自己往上抬。胸腔也挺动着，往前送，把乳头送到刹那舌头上。

“刹那，你要射了吗？”尼尔用手推推刹那肩膀。

刹那抬起头看他，暂时停下吸奶活动，“想和尼尔一起射。”

他终于不再吸奶，改为吸尼尔的嘴巴。尼尔边kiss边想，这样正常多了。刹那的口中没有奶味，尝不出什么香香的。舌头缠绵着，划过上颚，划过牙床，唾液从嘴角溢出来，被尼尔及时擦去。

刹那拽着他的双手，下身往深处撞去，“尼尔是不是快要……”

尼尔抿着唇点点头。

于是刹那开始正经地加速起来，他不再刻意忍着，身体随着本性在恋人身上运动。这种舒服的感觉几乎让人深陷，身心结合的快感远比自慰看片更舒服。尼尔像是受不了的样子，往下伸手，在刹那惊讶的注视中，他握紧自己的根部，小声地喘着气，：“想等等刹那……一起……”

尼尔的那根在手里握得颜色更深了，而且就算射不出来也不影响高潮。尼尔双手都握住阴茎，没办法捂嘴，高潮时几乎像哭泣的声音就漏出来。小穴里绞着刹那，无射精高潮比第一次更剧烈，破了处的穴缠着肉棒，好像在索取精液，在等待着播种那样。

刹那被尼尔的姿态撩到腰眼发麻，赶紧退出来，将自己的和尼尔的握在一起，随手撸了几下，喷薄而出。

两个人的精液都挂在尼尔身上。他胸廓因为大喘气而不断起伏，浑身都颤着，穴肉甚至还在兀自缩紧，绞着寂寞。眼睛彻底闭着了，嘴里还在叫，手中拽着想用来擦身体的纸巾，却连抬手的余力都没有。

刹那帮他擦干净身体，不知道自己是不是做过了。

尼尔四肢都软软地垂着，眼睛也闭着，刹那看了他一会，才意识到可能是被做晕了。刹那去浴室拿了湿毛巾，帮他擦身体，尼尔还在小声哼哼着，混乱的梦里仍然是做爱的延续，快感残留在他的身体里，以至于在刹那用湿巾擦拭他后穴的时候，尼尔差点舒服到漏尿。他及时醒来，阻断了这丢人的念头。

“刹那……”他撑着手，勉强从床上坐起来，肌肉都还有点没力气。

刹那搂着他的腰，亲了一口，“不会难受吧？”

尼尔摇摇头，然后靠在刹那的肩膀上。他的好像忽然患了肌肤饥渴症，性爱后懒懒散散的，只想抱着刹那温存，可他又不好意思开口，而且不快点把这狼藉收干净的话，会耽误刹那的睡觉时间。

刹那把他抱到怀里，仔细亲了一会，边亲边帮尼尔揉腰和屁股。

尼尔看着刹那的眼睛，有点期待，又有点怯意。他本来还计划着要给刹那体验一次绝佳的初夜，结果不仅自己扩张失败，一开始假叫床被识破，而且后来真叫床的时候又很失控，感觉全程都不是很成功，自己还是有很多需要改进的地方，他鼓起勇气问，“刹那觉得舒服吗？”

刹那故意靠近尼尔，对着他耳根吹气，“很舒服……尼尔愿意陪我做，我很开心。”他说完，刚好去亲尼尔脖侧的动脉，从脖子亲到下颌。尼尔很受用地微微扬起头，无意识在刹那身上蹭了蹭。

夜色已深，两个人在床上磨磨蹭蹭许久，刹那才把尼尔抱去浴室简单做事后清理，然后搂着渐渐犯困的恋人回床入眠，至于第二天两人都因为睡太香而错过闹铃，那便是后话了。

-彩蛋-

莱尔给哥哥打了好几个电话都没人接。他本来只是想提醒哥哥别忘了看他今晚活动的直播，也不是什么多要紧的事，但电话一直打不通，这让他渐渐开始不满。尼尔看起来这么靠谱的样子，其实在恋爱方面笨得一塌糊涂，前几年谈的几次都不长，都是一个月就分手的，哥哥被甩之后还会抱着莱尔哭哭。这次不知道谈的是什么人，居然维持两个多月了，而且最离谱的是哥哥一直都讲不清楚到底有没有确认关系。

每次莱尔问他，“你和你女朋友正式确认关系交往了吗？”尼尔总是回答他，“应、应该是吧……”兄长对是否正式交往这一点不太自信，但经常会很肯定地表明自己现在非常喜欢那个人。

莱尔怕哥哥被骗感情，虽然哥哥完全不明白他的担心。莱尔拿着手机思考了一会，决定给刹那打电话问问，刹那私下和尼尔的关系不错，或许会知道尼尔的女朋友是谁，最好还能解释一下为什么哥哥不接电话。

电话打过去很快就被接起来，刹那一开始压着声音在说话，“莱尔？”

“是我，不好意思突然给你打电话…我联系不上尼尔。”

刹那大概是走到别的地方，声音变得正常多了，就是有点沙哑，“啊，尼尔的话，在我家……莱尔有事找他吗，我去叫一下？”

“在你家？”莱尔的担心立刻减半，他知道刹那是靠谱的人，兄长既然在刹那家就没什么问题，“呃，没什么……我哥怎么不接电话？方便的话，刹那把电话递给他吧。”

“他还在睡觉。尼尔今天是有工作安排吗、我去叫醒他——”

“啊啊，不，也不用……算了，等哥哥醒来让他回我电话吧，嗯，就这样。”

莱尔挂掉电话，助理提醒他车已经到楼下了，莱尔拎着小行李箱，今晚在外地有活动，明天回家一定要好好问问哥哥是怎么回事。在车上，他一边复习今晚的台本，一边隐约感觉自己好像忘了什么事情……等等，哥哥昨天晚上说的明明是在恋人家里过夜吧……………怎么会到刹那家里啊！

刹那和哥哥在交往吗，莱尔后知后觉地明白了这一点。


End file.
